Picking Flowers - Zorobin Oneshot
by PlushCookie
Summary: When the other boys in the crew shower Robin in flowers, Zoro walks off suddenly. Is Zoro jealous? What will Robin find when she goes after him? Kind of short and more than likely a little OOC...


**Alrighty! So this is my first ever fanfic that I have posted and finished and thought was... Somewhat ok. I don't think it's the best piece of writing ever, especially considering the time I spent on it - or rather, lack of time spent on it - so yeah... And I typed it on my phone so... Please excuse any mistake that I missed when editing. But, please review and give me some constructive criticism so I can improve for next time because I have a few other possible ideas for this pairing because I just love them so much~ I hope they aren't too OOC but they probably are, especially near the end..? Also, I'm not sure about the ending... I tried. Oh, and I kinda based this off a picture I saw :) Anyway, enjoy~~ **

It was a beautiful day on the island where the Straw Hat crew had stopped. Nami found out that it doesn't take very long for the log pose to reset on this island, so they decided to find somewhere to eat lunch and then continue their journey after. The crew found a grassy field to have their picnic, a nice spot with small flowers spread through the grass. After lunch, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp pranced around in bye grass and flowers, playing their games, while Sanji swooned over Nami. Over on a hill, Zoro was sleeping with Robin sitting a few meters away watching the boys play. After a few minutes, Chopper walked over to Robin and gave her a single, small flower.

Robin smiled,"Thank you, Mr. Doctor."

Zoro cracked an eye open as Chopper ran back to the game he was enjoying with the captain and sharpshooter. Sanji seemed to spark an idea from Chopper and Robin's interactions and soon appeared by the raven-haired woman's side with a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Robin-chwan~! I picked these especially for you~!" The cook swooned, his visible eye forming a large heart shape.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Cook," said Robin, smiling politely Sanji.

"Shishishishi! This looks like fun!" Luffy exclaimed as he carried a basket full of flowers over to Robin.

After another minute, Robin was covered in flowers. Flowers in her hair. She was holding them. They were everywhere. Now Zoro was sitting up straight, no longer sleeping. It wasn't unusual for the love-cook to be around the ladies, nor the captain to think everything is all fun and games. Chopper and Robin always get along and have a special bond, so it isn't unusual that Chopper would be nice to his female friend and give her a flower or something, but Zoro just had this feeling.

The swordsman stood up and walked away from the group. The others had finished flooding Robin with waves of flowers and gone back to what they were doing before, Sanji catering to Nami and Luffy, Chopper and Usopp playing in the grass. Because there was no one around her, Robin noticed that the swordsman had left. She caught a glimpse of him disappearing over the other side of the hill.

Robin stood up, some of the flowers falling out of her hai and drifting to the grass. She went after the swordsman. She had two reasons to follow him, one because she was curious as to where he was going and second because he'd most definitely get lost. Smiling at the thought, she noticed the swordsman trying to carry two cherry blossom trees.

"Mr. Swordsman, what are you doing?" She asked.

Zoro turned around, a little stunned. He didn't expect anyone to follow him, or even notice that he was gone.

"Uh, I was going to win their game and give you the most flowers..." Zoro said, a little embarrassed.

"By pulling out cherry blossoms?"

"Well, if you don't like them, I can put them back. I made sure not to damage the trees."

"It's not that I don't like them, but would they look nicer if they were on the ground to be looked at?"

"Oh, I guess you're right." Zoro placed the trees back where he found them.

Robin sat down on the grass close by and gazed up at the trees. The swordsman walked over and sat beside her, maybe a little closer than he usually would. A soft breeze blew and Robin's hair danced. Zoro wasn't looking at the trees, but rather at the woman beside him. He had never really thought about it, but, especially with flower petals through her raven-coloured hair, Robin really was beautiful. As if on cue, Robin turned to face Zoro. The swordsman leaned towards her slowly and Robin closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. Neither of them knew how long they stayed there for, time seemed to slow down.

Robin was the one to pull away, a smile on her lips. Zoro just looked at her, half expecting this to be all a dream, but it wasn't. Robin rested her head on Zoro's shoulder and the swordsman could smell the sweet scent of flowers in her hair. Zoro didn't want to admit it, but he had actually been harbouring feelings for the archeologist for some time, but never in his dreams did he think Robin would feel the same way.

Robin slipped her fingers in between Zoro's, "I knew you were jealous."

"I was not jea-"

"I love you, Zoro."

Zoro realised Robin was just teasing him. His face softened and he smiled. "Yeah. I love you too, Robin."

The pair just sat there, their fingers intertwined, looking at the cherry blossoms in silence.


End file.
